Pressure sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, commercial, automotive, aerospace, industrial, and medical applications. Pressure sensors often use a pressure sense die that is mounted to a pressure sensor package using a die attach. The pressure sense die is often configured to detect a pressure of a sensed media by converting mechanical stress induced by the sensed media in a sense diaphragm of the pressure sense die into an electrical output signal. The most common configuration for a pressure sensor used for high pressure applications allows for fluid pressure to be applied to the top side of the pressure sense die while at the time allowing the fluid to be sensed to come into contact with the electrical components of the sensor. If the fluid is an inert gas, then such a configuration may be sufficient. However, in some applications, the sensed media may be corrosive or conductive, and exposure to the fluid to be sensed can cause damage to some components of the pressure sensor die and/or may cause a short in some of the electrical components of the pressure sense die. For these applications, it may be desirable to isolate the sensitive components of the pressure sensor die from the media to be sensed. Also, for higher pressure applications, it may be desirable to mount the pressure sense die to the pressure sensor package such that the incoming, downward pressure of the media does not cause the die attach to fail which is a common deficiency of sensors when high pressures are applied to a backside of the sensor. A sensor construction that allows for the downward application of pressure to the sensing die and that also isolates the sensitive components of the pressure sensing die from the media to be sensed may provide a robust pressure sensor that can be used in a variety of environments.